Christmas Party Sonic Style
by sonic-elric
Summary: As Christmas in nearby, watch Sonic and his friends as they celebrated this wonderful day in Sonic style. Some friends with familiar faces will appear as they joined Sonic and learned how to enjoy this Christmas. Rated T for safety.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I don't own Sonic or any other anime characters here. They belong to SEGA and respective owners.**

**Hey, what's up? This is my fic for this month, and since this fic is more focusing on christmas holiday, there will be no much action here. But don't worry, I have put some interesting idea in this story. Alright then, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>There was a time when our planet were threaten by many evil forces, either is it from human or non-human. And again, whether evil lurks out try to threaten our planet, there is always the good side that will kick their butt to protect what's important to them and save the planet from chaos.<p>

One of the heroes was called Sonic. Yup, you hear it. He's the famous – no, scratch that, the legendary hedgehog that has traveled around the world and saved many lives from the evil forces. Although he is small, never underestimate his strength and speed as he can easily kick your sorry butt if you did so. He's always cared for his friends and that what drives him to move forward each day. And now, as the Christmas was coming up, he wants to take this time to relaxed a bit while enjoying this holiday as fun as he can, though he won't be enjoying this party without Amy since the pink-hedgehog wasn't live anymore. Although he was sad, but he still remembers what Amy said to him or you could say her last wish. He will carry those words and her soul in his heart. Okay, I think that's enough for introduction. Let's get to the main story, shall we?

We slowly come upon a place where you can see snow already started pouring down above the sky. Many Christmas trees were already planted on many favorite places in this world. Of course, there will be no Christmas if there is no Santa Claus who has standing around the places. In a certain house and not just a house, but a traditional Japanese house which the size of it can be considerable enough for many guests, we find a blue hedgehog and light orange fox, with two large tails, quietly sitting together at a wood table. Oh, and a human girl who has phoenix eyes and dark blue hair with her beauty cannot be described as words. They both were enjoying their hot cocoa while one of them turned towards the screen.

"Hey there, it looks you made it. Glad you can enjoy this Christmas as we are," Tails waved his hands while putting his smile.

"Yo, what's up people? I'm glad you guys made into time. You already know who we are right? Hehe, don't worry if there are some who didn't know about us," Sonic stated with his smirk. "I'm Sonic the hedgehog, the fastest thing alive, and this is my little buddy Tails who has IQ above regular human does. Well, I would say him as a genius." Sonic introduced him and Tails towards the audience. "Oh, Yakumo, should I introduce you as well?"

"No, it's okay Sonic-kun, I can handle this," the girl named Yakumo replied softly as she introduced herself. "Konbanwa minna-san (good evening everyone), my name is Yakumo, Tsukamoto Yakumo. I'm the owner of this house. I'm glad that you made it into time to enjoy our Christmas here." She bowed towards the screen.

Okay, now you guys must be wondering why the heck is that Sonic and Tails were in another world. Well, the truth is that they want to make this Christmas different than usual. Well, you know, like enjoying in the different places or dimension. On top of it, this house was become their homestay which I cannot tell you guys what was the reason of it. Okay, I think that's enough talk. Let's get back to Sonic and his friends.

"You guys won't regret coming into this place. We are going to enjoy this Christmas Eve until the Christmas day arrives. On this night, Christmas Eve, we're planning to host a large Christmas party with some of our closest friends. And if you stick around long enough, you're bound to meet them." Sonic said with his grin.

"Of course it's not just from our closest friends. Some friend who you guys know or not are coming into this place as well, so expect some unexpected Christmas party here," Tails followed with a wink. "On top of it, we are also going caroling too. Some songs you may know or not is going to put into this party. Pretty cool right?"

"Hehe, yeah, that's definitely awesome," Sonic replied with his smile. They both heard some knock behind the door. "Well, what do you know? It looks like our first guest arrives. Should I open up the door Yakumo?"

"It's okay Sonic-kun, I'll open it," Yakumo stands up as she went to the door and slides it smoothly. In front of her stands a blonde-haired girl who has the same height as Yakumo does, with her face in foreign style.

"Hello, Yakumo-chan. I hope I come into time," the girl said politely.

"No, you're not late Sarah-chan. Come on in," Yakumo replied as she stepped back to let Sarah go inside the house. Sonic and Tails take a look a bit and waved their hands towards her and smile brightly, to which Sarah was also doing the same towards them. She gave a quick shudder and took off her coat, showing a dark blue sweatshirt beneath.

"Thank you Yakumo-chan, Sonic-kun, and Tails-kun for inviting me to this Christmas party," Sarah bowed to them in polite way.

"Nah, don't sweat it. We were just going to start a bit," Sonic replied as Tails gives Sarah a hot cocoa to which she took it and drink it slowly. "Alright then, while we are waiting for the others, how about a little caroling to do to not make us bored? Plus, I always wondered what kind of voice Yakumo like you must have." He bought a small microphone on his hand.

"Well, I don't mind at all Sonic-kun. I always want to try this once. Do you mind if I'm singing Tails-kun?" Yakumo said politely towards the kitsune.

"Sure, go on Yakumo. I'm really excited to hear your beautiful voice." Tails allowed her while blushing a little.

"Thank you friends," With that, she stepped up into the front, while the animals and Sarah took a seat. The lights slowly dimmed as light music began playing.

*Yuugao (Moonflower) By Tsukamoto Yakumo (Noto Mamiko)*

niwa ni sakihajimeta yuugao ni  
>mizu wo utte agetara<br>asobi ni dekaketeita neko ga  
>kaettekita wa "okaeri"<p>

hora mitegoran, kume no sazanami  
>anzuiro yamurasaki<br>shizumu yuuhi ni, somatte kirei  
>marude yume ga maboroshi<p>

kaze ha, doko kara  
>fuitekuru no deshou<br>tooi, umi wo watari  
>nagai tabi wo suru no<p>

futo kigatsukeba, tokei no hari wa  
>ano hito ga modoru jikan<br>onaka no mushi mo naiteru hazu yo  
>kyou wa nani wo tsukurou<p>

soramimi kashira, dareka no koe ga  
>rusuroku ni MESSAGE<br>ima ni ano hito awatete iu wa  
>"yuuhan wa iranai" to<p>

kaze wa, doko made  
>fuiteyuku no deshou<br>itsuka, konna hibi mo  
>natsukashiku naru no<p>

pokkari aita jikan wo hitori  
>moteamasu VERANDA ni<br>ichibanboshi ga mata takidashita  
>kitto kareru, ashita mo<p>

kaze wa yuku, doko e  
>daremo shiranai<p>

As the music lightly fades and the lights come back on, Sonic and Tails give a light clap, and Sarah as well.

"That was awesome! I never thought you can sing this damn good Yakumo!" Sonic praise her for her beautiful voice. Yakumo lightly chuckled, thanking them for their praise. Just then, there was another knock at the door.

"Don't worry Yakumo, I'll get it." Sonic zipped over and dashed towards the door. He slide the door opened it, revealing the purple-cat who has her hair been tangled and a yellow rabbit besides her. They both carrying some presents for the Christmas party. "Hey Blaze, Cream, come on in! I bet its freaking cold out there."

"Sure thing Sonic. Good to see you're still energetic as ever be," Blaze lightly chuckled as she and cream went on and entered the house.

"Thank you very much for inviting us mister Sonic. I was so happy me and Blaze can enjoy this party," Cream bowed at him.

"Don't sweat it Cream. You girls are our recent guests. Come on and let's enjoy ourselves while waiting for others," With that, they joined the rest of the guests. Blaze and Cream introduced themselves to Yakumo and Sarah since they haven't met them in personal, to which the human girls gladly accept their hospitality while Sarah thinking how cute Cream was.

"By the way Blaze, have you seen anyone from our friends during your way?" Sonic asked the purple-cat.

"I think I saw Negi and most of his students while both of us walking down to this place," Blaze replied while noticing the microphone on the ground. "So you guys have started caroling huh?"

"Yup, we're already started just now. Do you want to try it out?" Tails asked her to which Blaze shook her head lightly.

"Hmm, I think I want to see your performance first Sonic. You don't mind, do you?" Blaze asked the blue hedgehog.

"You want performance from me? Then you just asked the right hedgehog to do this job!" Sonic exclaimed with his grin as he grabbed the microphone and began to sing, while the audience watching him in action.

*Live and Learn by Sonic the Hedgehog (Crush 40)*

Can you feel life movin' through your mind,  
>Ooh, looks like it came back for more!<br>Yeah yeah yeah!  
>Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,<br>Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!  
>Yeah!<p>

But you can hardly swallow,  
>Your fears and pain.<br>When you can't help but follow,  
>It puts you right back where you came.<p>

Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<p>

Whooooa, yeah!

Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
>Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!<br>Oh!

But you can't save your sorrow,  
>You've paid in trade!<br>When you can't help but follow,  
>It puts you right back where you came.<p>

Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<p>

Hey, whoa, whoa,  
>Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!<p>

-INSTRUMENTAL-

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

-INSTRUMENTAL-

There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
>There's a place where you dream you'd never find.<br>Hold on to what if?  
>Hold on to what if?<p>

Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<p>

Live and learn!  
>Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>From the works of yesterday.<br>Live and learn!  
>If you beg or if you borrow,<br>Live and learn!  
>You may never find your way.<p>

After the song was ended, the audience, save for the animals, were amazed by the performance that Sonic was giving to them. Yakumo and Sarah never knew that he can sing this good as they lightly applause him, alongside the animals.

"Sonic-kun…your voice was very good. We were impressed by your performance," Yakumo praised him while Sarah nodded her suggestion.

"Hehe, glad you like it girls. Like I said, I won't let you guys down by doing this," Sonic let out his favorite grin when suddenly they can hear another knock.

"Ah, I'll get that," Tails stands up as he dashed out towards the door as another guests arrived at their house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it about my x-mas story? Is it good? Bad? Let me know what are your opinion guys.**

**Yup, as you can see, this story will consists not just Sonic and his friends, but many anime characters you guys familiar or not. Now you must wonder how many anime characters I will put into this, and the answer is...SECRET! Hehe, I won't spoil too much info, but there's one thing for sure: There is no Naruto, One Piece, and Bleach characters in this story. Remember that folks.**

**Anyway, I gotta go to put another thought in the next chapter. See you guys later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**08 December 2011**

**18.10 PM  
><strong>


	2. More Guests Arrives

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

**Alright guys, sorry for keep you waiting. WIthout further ado, let's continue this party!**

* * *

><p>"Ah, I'll get that," Tails stands up as he dashed out towards the door as another guests arrived at their house. When the kitsune opened the door, he saw two girls in front of him wearing some thick coat and winter boots. One of it has foreign face as Sarah does, with blonde and pig-tailed hair and has tsundere attitude. The other one has light blue hair and black eyes, with carefree attitude placed on it. "Ah! Eri, Suou, you girls just made in time! Come on in!"<p>

"Thanks so much, Tails-kun. It's really freezing out there," The blue hair named Suou Mikoto said while trembling a little even though she already wears her coat. Well, what can you say? Weather is unpredictable sometimes. The blonde haired named Sawachika Eri followed as two girls entered the house and greet everyone. "Yo, Sonic-kun! Did we miss the party here?"

"Hehe, not a bit Suou. We just started caroling a few minutes ago," Sonic replied while noticing something missing in the group. "Oh yeah, where's Hanai and Harima? Did those two cannot come to this party?"

"Well, unfortunately Hanai has to help his parents on this Christmas and I cannot force him to just let go of it since this is his family business," Suou replied while turned her glances towards Eri. "As for Harima, well, Eri-chan?"

"What?" Eri asked dumbfounded while noticing the smirk on Suou's face. She huffed knowing that she was Harima's girlfriend after all while still annoyed by her friend's teasing. "Fine fine, the last time I contact him was that he was in somewhere in the northern of Japan, publishing his stupid manga, so he cannot come to this party."

For your information in case you guys didn't know, Hanai Haruki is Suou's childhood friend. He wears glasses and expert of martial arts the same as Suou does, while Harima Kenji is a former delinquent who has shabby hair and wears black glasses. he is currently working on one of his mangas, and Yakumo used to be his assistant once.

"Ah, I see. Well, I cannot help with that," Sonic simply said knowing everyone has its own business to do, even in this Christmas year. "Blaze, Cream, this is Yakumo's friends – or sempai (senior) if you want the correct term, Sawachika Eri and Suou Mikoto. Suou, Eri, this is my friends here, Blaze and Cream." The animals and two girls introduced to each other's, while Eri thinking how cool Blaze was, though she has her own pride to hold.

After their introduction was done, the group decided to continue their caroling since there is still many guests that haven't arrived yet. That does include Sonic's friends as well. On the other hand, Yakumo and Sarah were preparing the dishes for the party tonight.

"Hey Sonic-kun," Eri asked towards Sonic who's enjoying his hot cocoa while listening to Suou's caroling. The hedgehog admitted that she has strong voice and yet sometimes smooth, which makes Sonic praise her. "Can i hear your caroling for once? I want to see how good you are."

"Oh really?" Sonic replied with his smirk. He can see that this blonde pig-tailed girl has interested in him. "I would love too, but only if you can amaze me first by doing caroling in front of us."

"Heh, I see then," Eri put her smirk on her face as she asked Suou to take turn of her caroling. "I don't want to be arrogant, but I have wonderful voice since I was born here."

"Hehe, then show your talent then Eri!" Sonic replied as the group watch Eri holds her microphone in position and began her singing.

*silky heart by Sawachika Eri (Horie Yui)*

My Silky Love nijuuyo jikan zutto  
>My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi<br>My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi  
>My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku<p>

SUKI to ieba kantan na no ni  
>KIMI ga mae ni kichau to<br>KYARA ga sobie watashi no KOTO wo jama shiteru

itsumo naraba tsuyoki de IKEru  
>sonna seikaku na no ni<br>donna ganbatte mite mo kabe wa kuzusenai

sasshite hoshii... kono kimochi wo  
>dakara watashi wa itsumo KIMI ni<br>daisuki da yo to okuru shisen  
>saidai no yuuki de!<p>

yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO  
>KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto<br>ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte  
>wasurekaketa koi no kizuato<br>kyuu ni uzuki dashita no KYUN to  
>itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to<br>iwanakya... ima yori yowaku nacchau yo

SUKI to ieba raku ni nareru no  
>HONTO wakatteru noni<br>kuchi ni shitara KIMI ga hanarete shimai sou

donna kaze ni omottendarou?  
>KIMI wa watashi no KOTO wo<br>ima no kyori wa tan ni tomodachi nandarou na

KIREIGOTO kamoshirenai kedo  
>kizutsukitakunai tada sore dake...<br>nante jibun ni iikikaseta  
>nigeteru dake da yo ne<p>

yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO  
>kondo, kizutsuita nara kitto<br>nido to dare mo ai senakunacchau  
>mune ni hibiku sake sou na oto<br>kaban no soko ni aru yo kitto  
>ano hi shimai wasureta mama no<br>SO-INGU KITTO ga doko ka ni aru hazu...

nijuuyo jikan zutto  
>My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi<br>My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi  
>My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku<br>My Silky Love nijuuyo jikan zutto  
>My Silky Love KIMI no koto omou tabi<br>My Silky Love modokashii kono kimochi  
>My Silky Love tada afurekaetteku<p>

yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO  
>KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto<br>ai ni wa bukiyou dattan datte  
>yowasa wo kakusu tame ni waza to<br>tsuyogatteta to shite mo kitto  
>itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to<br>KIMI ni kono kimochi wo chanto tsutaeyou

After the song was finished, the guests were amazed by her performance. Yup, Eri has more than she looks to, and her beautiful voice can be matched with Yakumo earlier. The animals were also astonished by her singing voice, especially Sonic as well.

"Wow Eri! You are right, your voice was beautiful," Sonic exclaimed while applause her lightly, followed by his friends as well. "I must say, you definitely got some talent there."

"Why thank you Sonic-kun," Eri bowed towards the guests while putting her smile as well, an evil smile towards Sonic especially. "So how about you step up ahead then? You remember our deal right?"

"Heh, don't worry! A hedgehog never breaks the promise!" Sonic exclaimed as he takes the microphone from the pig-tailed girl and began to his solo performance once again. "Alright folks! Let's rock and roll!"

*it doesn't matter by Sonic the Hedgehog (Crush 40)*

Well, I don't show off, don't criticize  
>I'm just livin' by my own feelings<br>And I won't give in, won't compromise  
>I just only have a steadfast heart of gold<p>

I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough  
>But I ain't out of control, just livin' by my word<br>Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason  
>I got my way, my own way<p>

It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
>There is no way I will run away from all of my frights<br>Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running  
>There is no way to stop me from going to the very top<p>

It doesn't matter who is wrong and who is right

Well, I won't look back I don't need to  
>Time won't wait and I got so much to do<p>

Where do I stop, it's all a blur and so unclear  
>Well, I don't know but I can't be wrong<p>

This fight is not for anybody, this is purely for myself  
>There is no way I'm gonna give up 'til the very end<br>I can't tell what is wrong and what is right, I've got to find the answer  
>But I do there's no way I will ever give up<p>

Place all your bets on the one you think is right

(Guitar solo)

It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
>There is no way I will run away from all of my frights<br>Long as the voice inside me says go, I will always keep on running  
>There is no way to stop me from going to the very top<p>

After the song was finished, Sonic bowed himself towards the guests, who once again, save for the animals, left awestruck by his performance, especially Suou and Eri. Yakumo and Sarah who simply hear his singing voice while doing the Christmas preparation were simply smiled from it.

"My my, Sonic. I think you just showing off now, don't you think so?" Blaze stated with her grin.

"Hehe, Sorry Blaze, but I'm going to enjoy this party to the max," Sonic replied with his smirk.

"Sonic, you just follow your day as usual, don't you?" Tails let out his sigh while putting his smile on his 'brother'

"I…I don't know what to say here," Suou said awestruck. "Eri-chan, what do you think of his performance?"

"Well, I'm with you Mikoto-chan. Sonic-kun is simply…outstanding," Eri simply said those words as she couldn't find any better word for the blue hedgehog, even though she also had her own unique voice as well. As time goes up, another door was been knocked while they're enjoying their little caroling.

"Ah, I'll get it," Cream stands up from the floor and began to run – I mean fly towards the door since this method was rather fast than walking, to which surprised some of human girls with an exception of Yakumo since she was aware that Tails's friends had so many unique abilities. When she opened the door, she smiled as the Negima and Hayate group finally arrived on the party. The Negima group consists Negi himself as well some of his students which include Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, and Yue. On the other hand, the Hayate group consist Hayate himself and his mistress Nagi while it also includes some of his friends, like Hinagiku and Ayumu. Oh, Maria was also joining as well.

As the group entered the house, Sonic and his friends couldn't help but smile as they can reunite with some of his friends during his adventure. Yup, he's one lucky hedgehog you will ever meet in your life. The groups were introduced towards each other so they can understand their background in their life while making friends as well. Alright, do I have to explain each other background here?

As the party was about to start, Sonic insists that they should wait a little bit longer since Shadow and Knuckles were about to come to this house as well, to which all of them agreed and waited for them. While they're doing it, they continue their caroling with their new guests as well.

"Alright Tails, it's your turn now," Sonic said towards the kitsune. "I want to see your performance buddy, and don't worry. I know you can do it!"

"Really Sonic? Well, if you insist then I guess I will try my best then," Tails stepped up from the floor and pick up the microphone.

"Alright Tails-kun, go for it!" Konoka cheered him as the others followed her up, even Nodoka and Yakumo were cheering him up as well while blushing a little at the same time. Well, what can you say? Both of these girls had already fall in love with the kitsune, although both of them has other feeling towards a certain person as well.

"Alright guys, let's enjoy this song!" Tails exclaimed as he began to singing.

*Believe in myself by Tails (Crush 40)*

When all alone in my chair, I just go about wishing  
>I wanna be strong, I really wanna be trusted, ahh<br>When all alone in my bed, I just go about yearning  
>I wanna be cool, I also wanna be like him<p>

But that's not something I can do so easily  
>This is not simply my way, my own style<br>Gotta get a hold of my life

I've got to fly higher  
>I wanna fly high<br>So I can reach the highest of all the heavens  
>Somebody will be waiting for me<p>

When all alone in my sleep, I just go about dreaming  
>I see myself there, having the same adventure<p>

If I just follow you, I will never see the light  
>Now's the time to find my way through this life<br>Trying so hard to be strong

I gotta keep going  
>Everything is a brand new challenge for me<br>...and I will believe  
>Believe in myself<br>This is the only way for me

And there are things that only I can do  
>Many friends help me out<br>In return I help them  
>Certain things I can do<br>No one's alone!

I wanna fly high so I can reach the highest of all of the  
>heavens<br>Somebody will be waiting for me so I have got to fly higher  
>Gotta' keep goin', everything is a brand new challenge for me<br>I will believe in myself, this is the only start for me

I wanna fly high  
>So I can reach the highest of all the heavens<br>Somebody will be waiting for me

As the groups were enjoying their caroling, someone, well, a robot precisely was watching him not far away from its place. The robot had a mark on its back and its symbolize no other than Sonic's nemesis. Yup, that's right, it was Eggman's robot that spying them from far places. On the other end, far away from the traditional house in his evil metalic fortress, we find a large man in a long sleeved red top and black pants. He glares on with a firm gaze, sporting a small pair of shades and a large boasting moustache. It was none other than Sonic's arch enemy, Doctor Eggman.

"So, that little hedgehog thinks that he enjoy his party without the GREAT me, huh?" The doctor snarled. "Alright, that's it! I'm going to ruin his party and makes this Christmas in my own world! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh oh, it looks like Eggman is going to join Sonic's party as well! What will Sonic and his gang do when they meet the evil doctor? You just have to wait and see.**

**Well, this is my second chapter already and yes, the anime characters are coming into the party are based on what I've write so far her. So sorry if your favorite characters doesn't showed up here, because it will be hard for me to write if there are so many character in this story. Anyway, about the song, I pick this randomly, but some of it are based on the seiyuu of the character, like Eri and Yakumo.**

**That's all for today, see you guys later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**12 December 2011**

**14.35 PM  
><strong>


	3. Ultimate Hedgehog Appears!

**A/N: I don't own anything. See chapter one for information.**

**Alright folks, in this chapter there are more guests to come. So without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Yakumo's House<strong>

As the caroling still going on, waiting for Sonic's friends to arrive into it, a sudden light suddenly appeared outside the house, surprising the guests. Sonic let out his smirk as he knows what was going on as two of his friends arrived on the scene. One of it is a black hedgehog and red strip, while the other one is a red echidna who was being carried by the black one.

"Hey, Shads, Knuckles, what took you so long guys?" Sonic waved at them as some of the guests, save for the animals, had surprised looks on their face. "We have been waiting for you guys to this party, you know?"

"Sorry Sonic, this hedgehog is hard to ask to join this party," Knuckles said irritated while looking to Shadow. "I mean, really Shadow, you should take some time to relax a bit."

"Hmmpph, I don't need your sympathy red one," Shadow simply huffed as usual, causing Knuckles had tick mark on his forehead.

"WHAT WAS THAT, YOU LITTLE…" Knuckles responded in angry as he was about to punch him, but he was being stopped by Sonic and his friends action towards them as they try to cool them down.

"Hey Knux, settle down. We don't want to have unnecessary fight here in someone's house," Sonic said besides him as he holds down his movement. "Besides, you don't want to ruin our Christmas party here, right?"

"Sonic was right, you should not too serious to hear what Shadow said to you Knuckles," Tails followed.

"Sorry Sonic, you right, I should more enjoying this party rather than let my emotion go wild," Knuckles responded as he lowered down his guard, relieving some of the guests that was on the scene. On the other hand, Shadow simply walked inside the house and greeted the guests emotionless, leaving Sonic to explain about his behavior.

"Sorry guys, this is my friends here, Shadow and Knuckles. As for Shadow's behavior in case some of you didn't know, please be tolerate with him as he actually has his kind side," Sonic explained towards the guests, even to Negima and Hayate group as well since they have already encountered the black hedgehog in the past.

"Nah, don't worry Sonic, we understand the situation," Asuna responded casually. "But seriously, I just hope he can enjoy this party as much as we are."

"Rest assured, I know how to make him enjoy this Christmas party," Sonic let out his smirk. "Alright, now that all the guests have arrived, while there are some of them cannot come to this party due to some circumstances, let the party begin!"

"YEAAAHHH!" All the guests cheered at the same time as the Christmas party has officially began with the sound of trumpet.

As the party started, all the guests are enjoying their time with some of their new friends, like Konoka and Asuna playing cards with Hinagiku and Ayumu, Negi and Hayate having little Christmas story to the guests, and so on. On the caroling side, we can see Sonic and some of his friends enjoying it with full of passion, with Nodoka and Yakumo joining as well. As Blaze's turn was finally over, it was the bookworm girl turns next to step up as she shyly grabs the microphone on the floor and holds it firmly. Sonic and Tails wondered what kind of voice will she had as Nodoka began to sing her song.

*Magical Happiness by Miyazaki Nodoka (Noto Mamiko)*

nanda kane kimi no koto bakari kangaeteru  
>mune no koto ga hora chaimu ni kawaru<br>fushigi na yo o kan ashite nee sowa sowa shiteru  
>yukurito kagayaeta dee chio meguru<p>

nee honto ni docchi na watashi hikkomi jian na seikoku  
>dakedo kimi to deae dakara tsuyoku natte yuku kara<br>kitto

ima ne majikaru hapiinesu doki doki shitemasu  
>kimi ga daisuki desu<br>sotto kuchibiru ni amai jumon ono seite  
>koi wa mahou soushite yuuki<br>dan dan daitan fuu ni kissu

dare kono souba deki ni mo mune ga kyuun tonaru no  
>tsuto sonna koto shinpai shiteru<p>

sorami ukabu mirai no shizu kono mata kara mieru kana  
>shinjiru koto negau koto de yume wa kanan kiwasuru<br>kitto

ima ne rabu rabu hapiinesu kyuun kyuun shitemasu  
>egao daisuki desu<br>sotto kuchibiru ni amai jumon ono seite  
>kiseki oko shitai<p>

urame majikaru hapiinesu jin jin kitemasu  
>tsutae na kucha I Love You<br>soto kuchibiru de amai yume o tonaeite  
>koi wa chikara sashite yuuki<br>baby baby itoshii hapii hapiinesu

kimi wa massugu  
>yume ni mu katteru<br>yokowa hoka toki toki  
>oto na ni mieta<br>sono kimi ga suki nagara watashi mone  
>yasashiku tsuyoku na ritai<br>tsu n da hitomi ni itsuru ashita mada kono te o  
>tsunaide<p>

ima ne kirakira hapiinesu toki doki shitemasu  
>kimi ga daisuki desu<br>sotto kuchibiru ni amai jumon ono seite  
>kimochi todoketai<p>

konna ne majikaru hapiinesu waku waku shitemasu  
>tsutae na kucha I Love You<br>sotto kuchibiru de amai yume oto na ete  
>koi wa mahou o soshite yuuki<br>dan dan daitan fuu ni kissu  
>baby baby itoshii hapii hapiinesu<p>

konna ne majikaru hapiinesu jin jin kittemasu  
>afureidashite hikari no naka<br>kuchibiru de amai yume o tonaeite  
>koi wa chikara sashite yuuki<br>baby baby itoshii hapii hapiinesu  
>kita kira majikaru hapii hapiinesu<p>

As she finishes her song, she received many applause from the guests, especially the animals as well. Tails was the one she pays attention to it because he's the one that makes her not afraid besides Negi as well as she waved her hand lightly towards him, causing the kitsune to blush a little. Yakumo saw this scene and she couldn't help but feel a little jealous on her heart though she can understand the situation as Tails was very kind hearted from the beginning.

"Hey Tails, looks like you got some competition here, don't you think so buddy?" Sonic elbowed him a little while putting his smirk on.

"Please Sonic, don't remind me. I know how I feel when I see you with many girls," Tails responded back as he couldn't help himself but somehow being chased by two innocent girls or three if you included Nagi's maid Maria as well. The back story of why this was happen to kitsune will be tell later on. "But I wonder Sonic, don't you think that Yakumo and Nodoka had same unique voice while they're singing?" Tails hold his chin in wondered.

"Yeah, you right. They both had somehow same tune voice. I don't know if it is a coincidence or not, but never mind, we will figure it out later," Sonic simply said in casual as he let this one later on, though he still wonder about Nodoka and Yakumo's same voice (both of them are voiced by the same seiyuu which you guys already know who it was). "Hey Shads, why don't you join our party here? It will be fun if you joined in as well."

"Sonic, you know I don't like enjoying as much as you guys do," Shadow stated while looking up the night cloudy sky. "And what makes you think I will you join your party?"

"Then how about this? If you can make us impress with your talent, I will let you do as much as you want." Sonic challenged him with his grin and confidence because he knows that Shadow has his pride to hold on.

"Oh? So you dare to challenge the ultimate life form huh?" Shadow replied with confidence as well as he won't let Sonic making fun of him. "Very well, give me the microphone and I'll show you my talent."

Tails gives Shadow the microphone as the ultimate hedgehog step up on the ground and began to perform his singing to showcase his talent. Well, he's Shadow alright as he won't back down every challenges he get the same as Sonic does.

"Hey, Tails-kun," Yue asked the kitsune while sipping her orange box juice. "Is Shadow-kun can sing as well?"

"I don't know about that, Yue-san. But if Sonic can sing, so does Shadow since he's technically made by Dr. Gerald, Eggman's grandfather." Tails responded.

*Never Turn Back by Shadow the Hedgehog (Crush 40)*

(Woah, woah, oh, yeah!  
>Woah, woah, oh, yeah!<br>Woah, woah, oh, yeah!) Yeah...

(Woah, woah, oh, yeah!  
>Woah, woah, oh, yeah! Yeah...<br>Woah, woah, oh, yeah!)

It's been a long, rough road and I'm finally here. I move an inch forward and it feels like a year.  
>Everything I feel seems so unreal. Is it true? Is it true?<br>I take one step forward and two steps back, got a hundred-thousand pounds sitting on my back.  
>Up, down, all around, don't know quite what to do to get through.<p>

But I'm on my way, on my way, on my way, on my way

Here I am, (here I am) I made it to the end of you.  
>Never had a chance while I'm around. (No! No!)<p>

(No...no...no...no!)

And now I'll never turn back. (I'll never turn back) I'll never turn that way.  
>No matter how life tries to face me, I'll turn the other way.<p>

Now and then (now and then) my head starts to spin, (starts to spin)  
>But I'll never turn back again. (No! No!)<br>From this moment on (moment on) I am moving on (moving on)  
>And I'll never turn back. NO!<p>

(Woah, woah, oh, yeah!  
>Woah, woah, oh, yeah!<br>Woah, woah, oh, yeah!)

I guess I'm doing all right, and I'm on my way, facing every moment day by day.  
>Take a chance, walk back, got no time to answer why. Head straight, head straight.<br>And what will I become if I don't look back? Give myself a reason for this and that.  
>I can learn, no U-turn. Gotta stay right here where I'm at, where I'm at!<p>

But I'm on my way, on my way, on my way, on my way

Here I am, (here I am) I made it to the end of you.  
>Never had a chance while I'm around. (No! No!)<p>

(No...no...no...no!)

And now I'll never turn back. (I'll never turn back) I'll never turn that way.  
>No matter how life tries to face me, I'll turn the other way<p>

Now and then (now and then) my head starts to spin, (starts to spin)  
>But I'll never turn back again. (No! No!)<br>From this moment on (moment on) I am moving on (moving on)  
>And I'll never turn back. NO!<p>

(Woah, woah, oh, yeah!  
>Woah, woah, oh, yeah!<br>Woah, woah, oh, yeah!)

I - I'll - I'll never turn back!

After the song was finished, all the audiences, save the animals, were stunned by his performance. They have no idea that this black hedgehog can sing this good, just like Sonic does. Shadow himself was still not satisfied despite the fact that he just performs the best song for the audience.

"I…I…I don't know what to say here," Negi said awestruck after listening to the song. "I can't imagine both Shadow and Sonic can sing this good."

"Negi, I hope you don't mind not compare me to Sonic," Shadow glanced towards the blue hedgehog. "Hey Sonic, it looks like I'll join this party of yours so I can beat you in this as well."

Sonic let out his smirk as he finally managed to get Shadow's intention of this party, but deep down in his heart he wants to battle against his fierce rival as well. "Heh, alright, let's do it then!" But before they were about to continue, the animals suddenly sensed something and their expression becomes serious. Sonic let out his sigh as he continued to speak. "Ah, great. It looks like he will coming towards us."

"Hmm? What do you mean Sonic-kun? Is something matter?" Setsuna asked curiously.

"It's Eggman. He's coming towards us and try to ruined our party," Blaze responded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ho ho ho, it looks like there is no day without relaxation for Sonic and co. without a battle. Sorry if I was make them do more battle here, but hey, I want to at least making Eggman some appearance here since he doesn't got any chance in my other story.**

**Anyway, the next one will be the battle between Sonic and co. against Eggman. Oh, there will be surprised guest as well, so stay tuned and keep up the reviwe folks! Until next time~!**

**sonic-elric**

**14 December 2011**

**15.05 PM  
><strong>


End file.
